Quotes as Oneshots
by PJC
Summary: Just like the title implies, a series of unrelated oneshots based on various quotes. Will be updating as and when I can and have an idea but won't leave you hanging in the middle of a plot. Mainly GSR but some will be other pairings or just general.


_OK, slightly strange start to a new story, set of oneshots written as and when I have time and the inclination and inspiration to write. All based on quotes, some famous, some common, some obscure, some song lyrics ... you get the drift. Slightly strange start in the way that it was started off by this story which I'd started and never finished and was based on a quote, only thing is I can't remember the quote or where it was going. But quite ill right now and so new inspiration is refusing to come to me, so will see where this one ends up and if I can find another quote it fits._

_EDIT_

_managed to fit it to something else, put in a link at bottom but won't post full link, but just youtube followed by the below address  
but not my best, my head feels like its full of cotton wool at the moment so apologies for this chapter if it stops making sense._

* * *

Grissom tossed and turned in his bed, trying to find a position in which he could sleep. He'd barely slept through the whole night recently. He would wake up at strange hours to find himself searching for something, his hands roaming the mattress searching for it. When he did sleep he seemed to dream about Sara almost every time, and how he needed to and wanted to protect her and care for her and support her ... and hold her.

He even woken to find himself holding a pillow in his arms after dreaming about holding Sara.

As he moved about in his bed he knew he wouldn't sleep properly until Sara was there with him.

He hadn't slept properly since the explosion at the lab when Sara had been so close to been hurt, it had only been her hand that had actually been hurt and needed stitches, but it had still terrified him and he lived in fear of something happening to her.

He wouldn't sleep properly until he knew she would always be ok, knowing he could protect her, knowing that she was there and safe in his arms. Sleeping peacefully as his embrace soothed away the nightmares he knew she suffered from and with the job she had and her childhood who could blame her.

But how he would love to be the one there to talk to her after the hard cases, the one she could unburden her feelings to, whenever she needed to cry to be the one there with a shoulder to offer her and then to hold her and calm her fears afterwards. How he would just like to hold her, be able to tell her how much he had missed her over the years whenever he was away from her, to be able to touch her lips with his, to be able to casually brush her skin and allow himself to feel the tingle it created, to simply hold her in his arms.

He couldn't sleep knowing she was only 10 minutes away either probably sleeping badly if at all, knowing that he could stop wishing and try to actually make it happen, he'd played out the scenario a hundred times in his mind trying to imagine all the different things they could both say, ones where he got what he wanted, ones where he didn't and he finally realised that not knowing and not risking it was hurting him more than a gamble would. He would be entirely crushed if she said no and rejected him and dealing with each other in work would be awkward, but it was awkward enough as it was right now, they'd got themselves so worked up over the years of working together, he knew he had at least, that something had to give soon, and he'd rather make the move, and make it in private with only her and him there then say something stupid at work and blow any chance he might have.

He glanced down to realise that during this thought process he had pulled on jeans, t-shirt and jacket and had the car keys in his hand, stood at the door ready to leave.

He forced himself to get out of the house and lock the door and reach the car before he thought about it again in case he chickened out.

It was on the drive over, knowing that he would now do it that he tried to work out what to actually say, how to begin, to go with some big gesture or well-prepared speech, or just have a vague idea of what to say and see what occurred to him, by the time he pulled up outside his mind was swimming with things he could say and he felt like he was drowning in starting phrases, he shook his head to try and clear it and decided to just wing-it, say whatever felt right, be spontaneous.

* * *

He stood anxiously at the door after he'd knocked, as he realised she probably was asleep as all the black-out blinds were down and he couldn't hear any sound within the apartment.

He waited a few more minutes and finally decided that he had waited long enough and she was asleep and turned around just as the door opened.

He turned back to see Sara stood there blearily rubbing at her eyes, in just a strapped t-shirt and a pair of shorts, curls falling loosely about her face, looking like she'd just woken up, and in his mind looking absolutely perfect.

"Grissom, what are you -" her question was silenced as Grissom stepped forward and kissed her suddenly.

He had followed his gut instinct, done exactly what he wanted to do and not used an overly-prepared line, and as he pulled back he suddenly worried that it was not the right thing to do.

Sara stood there speechless and shocked for a few moments before recovering her composure.

"Do you want to come in?"

* * *

Grissom was finally happy, nothing had happened, they had just talked until Sara could no longer keep her eyes open.

But it had been a brilliant conversation while it lasted, brutally honest but wonderful and refreshing, and best of all promising, there was a chance for them, he hadn't waited too long and wasted it, and as Sara stood up to go and reached the door out of her living room she had turned back to face him and held her hand out to him, "Share my bed with me?" she said quietly, almost shyly, and nothing on Earth could have made Grissom refuse her.

He had gone to her and taken her hand and allowed himself to be taken to her room, he pulled off his shoes and socks and sat down on the bed as Sara had shut off the main light and climbed under the covers. After a moments hesitation Grissom had laid down on top of the covers next to her, not willing to even brush his arm by hers in case none of this turned out to be real.

Both lay there unmoving , staring up at the ceiling, barely daring to breathe in case they disturbed anything, eventually Sara had edged her hand towards his and touched his fingers with hers not quite holding his hand, just making contact.

She smiled into the darkness as he fingers slipped into place with hers and he held her hand.

She fell asleep with a smile still on her face.

When he had woken Grissom had found Sara and him laying together spoon fashion, her below the covers him above.

His arm resting on top of hers and following the curve of it until his hand rested just above where her stomach, he had finally slept and actually felt refreshed, like he had slept properly, knowing Sara was safe in his arms, thinking of nothing better than having her in his arms.

* * *

_I like,  
Where you sleep,  
When you sleep,  
__Next to me.  
I like,  
Where you sleep;  
Here._

_+ other lyrics from:  
Here (in your arms) - Hellogoodbye  
/watch?v=0TJKI4dWY8c&feature=related_


End file.
